They're drawn to Each Other
by Arwennicole
Summary: Aragorn and Eowyn plan to marry after Aragorn learns that Legolas plans to marry Arwen Undómiel. When Eowyn says 'yes' to Aragorn's proposal and he goes out to battle will Eowyn ever see her beloved Aragorn again?


They're drawn to Each Other

By

Nicole

"They go only because they would not be parted from thee because they love thee," she said. She turned to walk away but Aragorn grabbed Eowyn by her arms before she could get far. Eowyn turned and struggled against the man. "Don't struggle Eowyn, I know that you're in love with me, but right now it is difficult for me to fall in love with another," he said. Eowyn stopped struggling and tears fell from her eyes. "However, when I come back Lady Eowyn, we shall go to Gondor together," he said. Eowyn looked at him and saw happiness in his eyes. She then felt something being slipped over her left ring finger. She looked down and saw that it was the ring that Aragorn wore. "I have chosen my Queen," he said.

"Aragorn, you can't give me this," she said.

"I already did, if any man tries to court you, they will see the ring and they will know that you're betrothed to the King of Gondor," he said with a smile.

"You're taking the crown back?" She asked.

Aragorn nodded and hugged her. Then he picked her up and twirled her in a circle. Eowyn let out a small laugh and then Aragorn kissed her passionately on the lips once he placed her back on the ground. 

When it was time to go, Aragorn and Eowyn's goodbye was short but sad. Eowyn hugged Aragorn with sad tears in her eyes. Aragorn hugged her back with a sigh of sadness. "I promise that I'll come back to you Eowyn," he said. 

"I'll hold you to that promise Aragorn," she said.

He kissed her gently on the lips and got onto his horse. Then he rode away leaving Eowyn there with sad tears falling from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried.

Then during the battle against the Witch King, Aragorn then saw someone fighting the Witch King. "That's Eowyn!" He gasped. He then took off over to her. He jumped off his horse and scooped her body up into his arms once the Witch King was destroyed and when she fell to the ground wounded. "Eowyn, Eowyn, speak to me. Say something, please don't be dead, wake up, wake up," Aragorn begged. He placed a hand on her chest and felt a very slow heartbeat. He got up, jumped onto his horse's back and rode over to Elladen and Elrohir. "I must go to the Houses of Healing, my bride is wounded and I need to save her," Aragorn said. 

"What shall we do, brother?" Elladen asked.

"Lead the soldiers we have left there so they can be helped and nursed back to health," Aragorn ordered.

The two twins nodded and watched as their younger brother rode off with Eowyn in his arms.

That night, after Aragorn healed Eowyn, Aragorn was sitting out on the balcony with sad tears in his eyes. He knew that his love was wounded terribly, but he didn't know what would happen to her since he healed her wounds. Then he heard a healer come out and turned around. "She insisted on getting out of her room to see you before you left," the healer said. Aragorn looked into the healer's arms and saw that it was Eowyn. "Thank you sir," Aragorn said. He then gently took Eowyn into his arms and held her as close as he could. Eowyn hugged Aragorn back and let out small sobs. "I'm sorry for disobeying you Aragorn, I'm really, really sorry," she sobbed. Aragorn gently lifted her face up and kissed her tears away. "I will not allow you to pity yourself for something that I knew you would do. I will not allow anyone to punish you," he said. Eowyn nodded but before she can let out another sob, Aragorn captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss and they didn't know that the Steward of Gondor, Faramir, was watching them. Then when they pulled away, they looked up at the sky looking at the stars. "The land is so beautiful when there isn't a battle going on," she said. Aragorn nodded and lifted her left hand up to see the ring he gave her. He gently kissed her knuckles and kissed her cheek. "Now, now, Aragorn, you've got to fight and besides we are to wed very soon," she said. Aragorn nodded and gently lifted her up into his arms. Eowyn winced slightly and then relaxed once Aragorn placed her onto her bed. He kissed her forehead and sang a small song in elvish. Eowyn lolled her head back against her pillow as she began to fall asleep. Before she went to sleep, Aragorn bent his head down to her. "And I'll always love you," he said. Eowyn let out a small sigh and he knew that she was asleep. He placed a kiss on her head and left the room.

The next day, just before everyone was leaving, Legolas was saying goodbye for Aragorn to Eowyn, but Eowyn wanted to say goodbye in person. "Milady, you are not yet well," Legolas said. 

"I don't care, I need to see Aragorn before he leaves," she said. 

Legolas sighed in defeat. "I'll carry you, but you must promise me that you'll just say goodbye," he said. Eowyn nodded and watched as a healer stood next to Legolas as the Elvin Prince scooped Eowyn up into his arms. Eowyn expected to feel a little bit of pain, but instead she was feeling comfort. Legolas smiled at the surprised look on her face. "I'm an elf, and I can make people feel comfortable," he said. Eowyn smiled and then Legolas left the room with a healer behind him.

Aragorn was about to get onto his horse when he heard Legolas coming up from behind. He turned and saw Legolas standing there with Eowyn in his arms. "She wanted to say goodbye to you face to face," Legolas said. Aragorn gently took Eowyn into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Must you leave?" She asked. Aragorn nodded sadly and Eowyn curled up in his arms. Aragorn stroked her hair and knew that this parting will be harder than the last parting. Then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and placed her into the healer's arms. "I'll come back when this is all over," he said. Eowyn nodded and watched as Aragorn left.

*Four Weeks Later*

Eowyn was waiting for Aragorn and she watched as other soldiers arrived at the Houses of Healings to be reunited with their loved ones. Then she gasped when she saw a horse. She was stronger so she was able to stand. She saw him riding over and she took off down the stairs with her dress billowing behind her. 

Aragorn jumped off of his horse and saw Eowyn running over to him. He scooped her up into his arms and twirled her in a circle. Legolas and Gimli smiled at their friend as he was reunited with the Shieldmaiden of Rohan. Then after a few moments, Eowyn grasped Aragorn's hand and they went for a walk through the gardens.

"Eowyn, we need to leave tonight to reach Gondor," he said. Eowyn nodded and sighed. "I'm going to have to share a horse with you, the Witch King killed Princess in the battle," she said. Aragorn kissed the side of her head. "Don't worry Eowyn, I'll allow you to share my horse," he said. Eowyn smiled and then stood up. "Well we better get going then Lord Aragorn." She teased. Aragorn stood up and followed his wife-to-be outside. 

Then once Eowyn was on the horse and once as Aragorn was sitting behind her; they rode off towards Gondor. 

When they arrived at Gondor, people began to bow down to Aragorn as he past, but Aragorn kept his eyes to the kingdom that he will begin to rule again. Eowyn saw the look on her soon-to-be-husband's eyes, except this look was different from all the other looks he has ever given to anything or anyone. Then once Aragorn got off the horse, he smiled at her as he offered her a hand to help her down. Eowyn gladly took his hand and he helped her down. People began to whisper at the fact that the woman was in fact the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, and the new King of Rohan's baby sister. 

During the crown ceremony, Gandalf crowned the King of Gondor with Frodo by the wizard's side. Then once Aragorn was announced King of Gondor, Aragorn quieted the crowd and smiled. "I have announcement to make. I am glad to say that we are planning to have a wedding in the spring. I King Aragorn, son of Arathorn, have chosen my bride already. When I first met this flower, the flower was drooping and was losing its petals. Then once an evil man was banished from Rohan, that flower began to perk up and become beautiful again. The bride I have chosen is in fact Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan, daughter of Eomund, niece of the late King Thèoden, and sister to the new King Eomer," Aragorn said. Everyone turned to see the beautiful woman of Rohan coming from inside the castle and she was indeed more beautiful than before.

She was wearing white shoes, a pale blue gown, a white jewel around her neck, and on her head was a small crown showing that she is princess for now.

Her dress wasn't anything fancy, but it was in fact made of beautiful silk. Around her waist was a golden belt with the sign of Rohan in the middle. The pale blue gown had dark blue trimming, and it ended at her ankles. It was similar to the white dress that she wore when Aragorn first saw her. On her finger she still wore the ring that Aragorn gave her.

The people didn't know what to do until they saw the four hobbits, the wizard, the dwarf, and the two elves go down onto one knee and lower their heads. Then one by one people started to bow down to her. Eowyn looked around and watched as every man, woman, and child bowed down to her. Then the King watched as Legolas stood up and walked over to the future Queen of Gondor. Legolas held her hand and kissed the top of it. He then released her hand and smiled at her. "Welcome to Gondor, Lady Eowyn," he said. Eowyn smiled and kissed Legolas's forehead. "Thank you, Legolas, son of Thranduil," she said. Then one by one people began to welcome her. Once everyone welcomed her, she made her own announcement. "Tonight, there will be an award ceremony for the people that saved Middle-Earth and everyone is invited to come," she said. Aragorn walked over and nodded to everyone.

*That Evening*

The people began to come into the castle ballroom and once everyone was seated, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and came out first. Then it was, Legolas, Haldir (no he's not dead in here), and Gandalf came out next. Eowyn was now wearing a pale purple dress had the same design just different color belt, which was silver, and trimming, which was purple. Aragorn led Eowyn to the floor and walked over to the group. She smiled and then nodded to a servant. A servant came over and she stood in front of Gandalf. "I thank you for leading my brother to Helms Deep to save us all, and this is my gift to you," she said. She held up a Rohan cloak made of pure silk. The servant placed the cloak on the wizard's shoulder. Then she placed a golden medallion that had the horse of Rohan in the middle around his neck and smiled at him. "Thank you Lady Eowyn," he said. Eowyn nodded and walked over to Haldir. "You healed nicely and I am glad that you survived the battle at Helms Deep. My gift to you is the sword of Rohan," she said. A second servant came over and she picked up a beautiful white sheath and in the sheath was a sword. The hilt was white as well; She placed it into Haldir's hands and then placed his own medallion around his neck. Haldir took the blade from the sheath and saw that it had a beautiful lightning design going down it. He placed it back into the sheath and smiled at Eowyn. "I thank you," Haldir said. Eowyn nodded at the Elvin Warrior from LothLórien and walked over to the Elvin Prince of Mirkwood. "My gift to you Legolas, is the Golden Sword of Rohan. The one who holds this sword will always be remembered in Rohan. You among all others were the bravest in that battle," she said. A third servant came over with a golden sheathed sword. Legolas removed the sword and saw that it had silver streaks going down and that the handle was made of gold. Legolas placed the sword back into the sheath and lowered his head as Eowyn placed another medallion over his head. "My people and I thank you, Eowyn," he said. Eowyn kissed the Prince's cheek and smiled at him. She walked over to Gimli. The servant came over and Eowyn took an axe into her hands. "This axe is given to you, Gimli, son of Glóin, and this is the axe of Rohan. It has been passed down from generation to generation, however, my brother wanted me to give this to you," she said. Gimli took the axe into his hands and saw that it was surprisingly light. "This axe was also made by the elves," she said. Gimli looked at the design on the axe. The tip of the blade was golden and the hilt was silver. He bowed to Eowyn as she placed the medallion around his neck. "Thank you milady," he said. Eowyn nodded and walked over to Sam. "The gift that I give to you is this dagger of Rohan. Your bravery was strong Samwise Gamgee," she said. 

"Thank you Lady Eowyn," he said.

She placed the medallion around his neck and kissed the top of his head. Then she came to Pippin. "This is the knife of Rohan, it shall protect you," she said. Pippin looked at the knife that he was given and the medallion. Merry was given more than a medallion; he was given former King of Rohan's cloak. "My Uncle was happy to have you fight by his side," she said. Merry nodded and watched as Eowyn went over to the last hobbit. "Frodo Baggins, for your long and dangerous journey, I give you the city of Rohan's greatest medallion of all. King Eomer would also like you to have the cloak of Rohan," she said. The medallion was about five inches bigger than the others were, and this medallion had a horse on its hind legs. Frodo bowed to Eowyn as she placed the cloak around him. People clapped and cheered once everyone received their gifts. 

*Spring*

During the wedding of Aragorn and Eowyn, Aragorn looked to his side and saw that Elrond, Elrohir, Elladen, and Arwen were there. Legolas sat next to Arwen with a smile on his face. "Do you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, take Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, from richer or for poor, in sickness or in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked. Aragorn looked at Eowyn with a smile. "I do," he said. Eowyn smiled and the gently squeezed Aragorn's hands. "And do you Eowyn, daughter of Eomund; take Aragorn, son of Arathorn, to be your husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, from richer or for poor, in sickness or in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked again. Eowyn felt a tear of happiness fall from her eyes. "I do," she said. Then Frodo came forward with the rings wearing the medallion and the cloak of Rohan. Aragorn smiled at Frodo as he took one of the golden bands. He held up Eowyn's hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said. Aragorn slipped the ring onto her finger and watched as Eowyn lifted his hand up while she held the other golden band. "With this ring, I thee wed," she said. Aragorn smiled and they held each other's hands. The minister placed his hand over theirs and said a prayer. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, you may kneel," the minister said. Eowyn went down on one knee in front of Aragorn with a smile on her face. Aragorn then took the Crystal Crown of Rohan from her head and then placed the Silver Crown of Gondor on her head. Aragorn then helped Eowyn stand up. "I present to you all that before you today it was King Elessar, son of Arathorn, and Princess Eowyn, daughter of Eomund. Now before you it is King Elessar, son of Arathorn, and Queen Eowyn, daughter of Eomund," the minister said. He then turned to Aragorn and Eowyn. "You may kiss the bride," he said. Aragorn didn't need to be told twice, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. The people in the room clapped and cheered for them. 

*Four Months Later*

Aragorn and Eowyn smiled as Legolas and Arwen wed. Eowyn squeezed Aragorn's hand once she knew that she would be staying with Aragorn through all eternity. When she dies she will be waiting for him, when he dies she knew he'd be waiting for her. Eowyn placed her head on his shoulder and sighed happily as Legolas and Arwen were pronounced husband and wife. Aragorn looked at Arwen ands aw that she was happier than ever. Before leaving the altar, Legolas had to kiss Arwen again. Aragorn smiled at his friend and then looked at his wife. Eowyn smiled back at Aragorn and then looked at her new best friend, Arwen Evenstar/Greenleaf. Aragorn wrapped an arm around his wife and held her close.

*Two Years Later*

Eowyn was walking around the gardens of Rohan with her hand on her swollen belly. She sighed happily as she felt her child move within her womb. Aragorn walked next to her and held her hand. "I love you," he said.

"I know, and I love you too," she said.

Then they walked back into the castle of Rohan.

That afternoon, Eowyn went into labor. Aragorn was trying to calm his nerves, but nothing was helping. Eomer smiled at his brother-in-law and couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his mouth. "What's so funny?" Aragorn asked. Eomer sighed and stood up. "Aragorn, have faith in Eowyn, she'll be just fine," Eomer said. 

"I know, but I can't help but worry about her," Aragorn said.

"You sound like my father when Eowyn was born," Eomer said.

Aragorn gave Eomer a look but wiped it off his face when the door opened. Aragorn walked over and saw a smile on the midwife's face. "You have son and let's just say you also have a daughter as well," she said. Aragorn's eyes widened. "Twins?" He asked. The midwife nodded and let Aragorn into the room.

Aragorn entered the room and saw Eowyn leaning against the headboard with two bundles in her arms. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a white gown. Aragorn walked over and say next to his wife. Eowyn smiled up at him and placed their son into his arms. "I'm naming our daughter Eodwyn, after my mother. You can name our son," she said. Aragorn smiled down at his son as the infant curled up against his chest. "How about we name him Arathorn, after my father. Arathorn Aragorn Elessar," he said. Eowyn nodded and then looked down at their daughter, who was now fast asleep against her mother. "Eodwyn Eowyn Elessar," she said. Aragorn kissed the side of her head and they admired their children together. Eomer came into the room and smiled at the family before them. "Valar must've been with you Eowyn if you were able to give birth to twins," Eomer said.

"What can I say I'm a strong girl," Eowyn said. 

Eomer and Aragorn chuckled and then Aragorn remembered the Evenstar Necklace Arwen gave him. He handed Arathorn over to Eomer and unclasped the jewel from his neck and held it up to their daughter. "This jewel should be around the neck of a princess not a king," he said. He placed the jewel around his daughter's neck and kissed the top of her head. Then Eomer placed Arathorn back into Aragorn's arms and he left the four of them alone. "We have an heir to the Gondor throne now," she said. Aragorn smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

As soon as Eowyn and Aragorn arrived back at Gondor, Faramir saw that the heir to the Gondor Throne was born and there was a celebration going on for the child.

When the time came, Faramir took Arathorn into his arms and then looked up at the people of Gondor. "People of Gondor, I present to you, Arathorn, son of Aragorn, and Prince of Gondor," Faramir announced. The people cheered that there was an heir to the throne. Faramir placed the child back into the cradle next to his sister and looked at King Elessar and Queen Eowyn with a smile. He bowed to them and went back to the celebration. Eowyn walked over to the cradle and smiled at her children. She took Arathorn into her arms while Aragorn took Eodwyn into his arms. They smiled at each other knowing that they were going to keep each other happy for the rest of their lives.

In the hall of Gondor, there is a painting. The painting had Aragorn and Eowyn standing next to each other with smiles on their faces. Aragorn was wearing his black silky uniform and Eowyn was wearing her beautiful white gown that she wore when they first met. On their heads were their crowns and in front of the lovers were the twins. Arathorn had his father's dark hair and gray eyes while Eodwyn had her mother's beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Arathorn was wearing a navy blue uniform and on his head was a small golden crown. Eodwyn had on a pale blue silk dress and around her neck she wore the Evenstar Necklace. Arathorn and Eodwyn just five-years-old and when they were four, this painting was made. Every person that walks pass the painting could see the happiness that the family has for each other. They knew that Aragorn and Eowyn would love each other till the end and they will love their children the same exact way. How strange that a man that was in love with an elf could fall in love with a mortal woman and marry her. It's all because she showed him the way from all the worse things through life and she showed him happiness. They gave each other that happiness and that love grew when their children were born. This all began when they were drawn to each other and it made history in Gondor.

AN: I'm done, now I'm just working on the sequel, Everlasting Love. Hope you enjoyed the story, I hope I hear good reviews. SEE YA! 


End file.
